Becoming More
by jerseybones
Summary: A discussion about a "chick flick" finally pushes Booth to take the next step towards becoming more than partners.


**Author's ****Note(s): **The idea for this story came while watching _Becoming Jane_ with Anne Hathaway and James McAvoy, which I recommend to anyone who loves period pieces. For some reason, I fall in love with angst on the screen even while I despise it in writing. Perhaps, like the rest of us who love creating and reading stories, I find words on paper more powerful than visuals on the screen, so I prefer fluffersmut. With any luck the following words will put a smile on your face.  
**Chapter(s): **One-shot**  
Characters: **Dr. Temperance Brennan, Special Agent Seeley Booth  
**Spoilers / Timeline: **None / Current_  
_**Feedback: **Positive or negative comments are welcome. If you have any negative comments, please state the specific something you found exception with, so I may correct the mistake or try to learn and improve for the next story.

_**Becoming More  
**_

* * *

Booth's pulse accelerated while he idled outside the Medico-Legal Lab. He was anxious to see his partner and take her to lunch, satisfying both his eyes and his appetite. His partner approached the SUV and his pulse calmed as he drank in her familiar beauty. As she climbed in, curiosity raised its brow at her far off expression.

"Hey Bones, you home in there?" He sent a soft smile in her direction when her eyes finally focused on him.

"You'd think after working together for almost five years, the popular colloquialisms you favor would start to make _some_ sense." Despite the irritation in her voice, a teasing tone shone clearly from her eyes.

"Yeah, you would think. You okay? You looked like you were having some deep thoughts there." His attention and concern were, as usual, so wrapped around every nuance of her emotions that he had yet to even put the car in drive.

"Angela and I shared a requisite evening of female bonding. She claimed we were not maintaining the basic ties typical for our gender."

He chuckled at the wordy description for a girl's night. "All right Bones, let's go to lunch and on the way you can tell me exactly what about your night has got you thinking so hard?"

She frowned at his quiet laughter, certain she missed yet another humorous element, but his grin provided an easy distraction. "Angela brought over a movie called _Becoming Jane_. Have you seen it?"

"Um no, Bones, chick flicks aren't my cup of tea." He easily guided the truck through the thick D.C. traffic as they talked.

"If you're familiar enough with the plot to claim it is a 'chick flick'," her use of air quotes emphasized her disdain for the term, "… then you must also know it is a biography on Jane Austen."

"Yeah, I know what it's about. So something about the movie bothered you?"

"Yes, I am confused by the depiction of her romance with Tom Lefroy. I've been researching her life and she did meet Lefroy in 1795 and they supposedly did flirt during the month he stayed with his relatives. Even though they actually met around Christmas, the movie was set in warmer weather. All the records I read claimed there was nothing serious between them, but he named his first born daughter Jane Christmas. None of the accounts note any relevancy that he gave his daughter the first name of, and time period for which he met, Austen."

"So you're upset with the history books?" Booth was completely confused over his partner's obsession with the English novelist. As they continued driving to the diner, he was more puzzled over her sudden spell of silence. He realized something more was bothering her, so he decided to give her time to mull everything over and come to him like she always did … when she was ready.

They arrived at the diner about five minutes later and headed inside to "their" booth. Considering the popularity of the establishment, neither understood how the window seats were always available. They slid into the well-worn seats and without needing menus, placed their orders with the waitress. After the food arrived and a few bites devoured, Brennan placed her fork beside her plate and tried to express her general disquiet.

"What bothered me, if the romance between Austen and Lefroy was as real as certain facts implied, was how they could have walked away from the other. The film showed a pair who complemented each other in their temperaments, passion for justice and morality, love of banter, physical attraction and belief in the concept of love. In the movie, they both acknowledged a shared emotional and mental connection. That connection was depicted as being so strong they willingly broke the ingrained rules of Society and ran off to Scotland to marry. And yet, despite all of that, the marriage never took place because it seemed neither believed in their connection, or for that part in themselves."

Booth stopped eating as the parallels struck him like the proverbial sledgehammer in the gut. When he realized she was calmly staring at him waiting a response, he swallowed past a lump of pain. "What do you mean they didn't believe?"

"Lefroy was unable to marry Austen because neither had money. But after attempting to live apart, they eventually decided love was the more important factor. So one morning they ran away, intending to go to Scotland, most likely to Gretna Green." At that point, Brennan's eyes lit up as she imparted her historical nugget. "Did you know in Gretna Green, which is located just over the Scottish-English border, the minimum age for getting married is 16 with no need for parental consent? And even though it might be illegal in their originating country, most European governments upheld the legality of the resulting marriage certificate."

"Hey, Nigel-Murray, bring Bones back." He clarified his comment when her cute brow furrowed. "You're getting a little off topic."

"Oh … well, Lefroy had several siblings he supported financially. He went to London to apprentice under his wealthy uncle. He was dependent upon that patronage. I understand how in that time period the influence and financial backing, as would come from a benefactor from the upper tiers of Society, could guarantee success; however, intelligence and social skills were more important characteristics to achieving a higher status. Just like today, influence can only open doors, but the impression someone makes initially and the reputation that person maintains is what brings commendations."

She ate a couple more bites and noticed how Booth's plate remained half full. At her pointed stare, he replied, "I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought. Come on Bones, get to the point."

Her eyes narrowed at his comment and she quickly swallowed, "I'm getting there Booth, I'm simply trying to provide some basic plot highlights so you may understand my point of view." He rolled his eyes and she frowned in annoyance before continuing her theory. "During the attempted elopement, their coach stopped at an inn. In that pivotal scene, they were discussing their future and how they would support Lefroy's family. At that point, they needed to believe they could achieve success, either as a team or individually—they didn't and the relationship ended. Both eventually became very successful and independent in their respective fields, so obviously they learned to believe in themselves or that was proof that they never believed in each other." At this point, Brennan leaned forward as the crux of her confusion was brought to light. "The reoccurring theme was love is more vital to personal value theories than those imparted by Society. Yet when given the chance to grasp that essential element to their psychological makeup they were scared and denied themselves the chance. I have to wonder how their lives might have differed if they had been brave enough to take the risk."

Booth's appetite was now well and truly gone. His mind was wrapped around the unbelievable similarities to his own real life struggles with the woman opposite him. For years he had refused to take a gamble and the result was his partner's ignorance of his heart. Was it because he did not believe in her or in himself? Wasn't the fact that she had faith in him, proof enough that he could trust he was good enough for her? If they did get together did he really believe they could make it work with all of their differences?

"Booth," she smiled gently when her soft voice brought his focus back to her. "Are you still in there?"

As he stared deep into the blue eyes he knew so well, he realized he did not want to wake up one day wondering how his life could have been different if he would have just told his partner he loved her. He inhaled deeply and leaned forward, never breaking eye contact, determined to take the risk he had talked himself out of for so long. "So if you were in that situation … if you were Jane Austen in love with Lefroy, would you have had faith and would you have fought to stay together?"

"I can't answer that, it's all supposition. I'm not _her_ and I'm not in love with _him_."

"Who are you in love with?" He watched her eyes widen, but noticed no other outward reaction, so he tried again, "I mean you being you, Temperance, could you have that kind of faith in someone? Where you would willingly follow someone in a course that led you away from everything you knew? Could you have that much faith in one person?" He had seen her body still and his heart followed suit, desperate for her response.

Her breathy whisper did not disappoint, "Yes."

He paused as her admission jump–started his heart into a rhythm that threatened to pound out of his chest. She saw the break in the discussion as her chance to draw back from further revelations. She pulled some money out of her purse for the bill and started to stand. "I should return to the lab."

He pulled out his portion of their tab, laid it on the table and then guided her out the door and back to the truck. He kept quiet for the entire drive back as he felt her need to settle. He also knew in his bones that it was her eyes that would lead him in the right direction and therefore was more than willing to wait so he could use every tool in his arsenal. The 15-minute drive stretched out his nerves. Finally, they pulled into the Medico-Legal Lab's parking lot and Booth placed the SUV in park, letting the truck idle while he turned to fully face her. Brennan had already released her seatbelt and was reaching for the door's handle when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him quizzically.

"Bones, could you ever have that much faith in me?" He felt a slight tremor in her hand and was pleasantly surprised when he saw a light blush color her cheeks.

She avoided his eyes as she answered. "I don't need faith; I have compiled enough facts to know I trust you, completely."

"I trust you too, Bones. I trust you with my life, with Parker's life and," he braced himself for the final leap, "… with my heart."

Her eyes jumped to his face, moving over every aspect of his features seemingly desperate to confirm the intent behind his comment through the minute muscle ticks beneath his countenance. Frustrated at not finding some non-verbal reassurance, she hesitantly questioned, "Your heart?"

"Temperance, I'm in love with you. I have been for a very long time; I just never wanted to risk you rejecting me and it affecting our friendship."

"I wouldn't have rejected you. I could never reject you."

Booth's pulse accelerated while they idled outside the Medico-Legal Lab. He was anxious to kiss his partner, finally fulfilling what his heart had wanted for way too long. His partner leaned forward and his pulse calmed as he tasted her again for the second time. As they eventually pulled away, he smiled at her far off expression.

"Hey Bones, you home in there?" He asked, her eyes finally focusing on him.

"That still doesn't make any sense."

He chuckled, "I know, but this does." And he leaned in for another kiss, never more grateful to whoever thought up the 'chick flick'.


End file.
